


【司千】色彩

by kangratulation



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangratulation/pseuds/kangratulation
Summary: 色击梗
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 11





	【司千】色彩

**Author's Note:**

> 314白情活动产物

司千-色彩

石神千空收到了一封情书。

情书上除了“我爱你”以外什么都没有。

好吧，其实信的内容什么的怎样都好，问题就在于——这封信是彩色的。

相处了十多年的黑白世界里突然出现了一抹颜色，千空在小学学过这种现象：colour-crash，简单地翻译出来的意思便是“色击”。据说在人们第一次碰见未来挚爱的那一瞬间，原本自降生以来的黑白世界就会变成彩色。

大多数人会将那一刻铭记一生，印入骨髓；只是千空怎么也想不通，自己的色击竟然会由一封信引发。

这封信是谁的？只要找到他就会完全色击吗？对方为什么会对自己写这个一下子成为了石神千空此刻最关心的问题。

千空拉开凳子，在一片哄闹的教室里不慌不忙的坐下来，大脑飞速运转，首先想到的便是自己所在的科学部。

科学部今天要接受校刊采访，来的人是三年级的学生，而且还是颇为有名的那种，千空等人专门请假打扫部室也是因为这个。说到底，管他是狮子王还是猴子王，为了一个学生至于这么大动干戈吗？千空心想自己到时候该做实验还是照做，管他拍什么。

抱着这种想法打扫完部室，回到教室之后已经响起了放学铃。他就是这时候发现这封信的。若是平常的话，千空肯定是第一个拿起书包直奔部门的人，但今天显然不用那么着急——反正接受采访的只有他石神千空一个人。

“哦呀？千空，这是谁给你的情书？”同桌琥珀好奇的看了一眼信上的内容后八卦道。

“什么？！千空收到了情书？！”路过的大树也开始嚷嚷了。

“啊，吵死了大树，”千空掏了掏耳朵，毫不在乎的举着那张意义非凡的纸摇晃着，看似漫不经心地问道，“喂，这封信是谁给我的？”

“银狼让我放到你抽屉里的。”金狼托了托眼镜走来。

“那家伙是谁？”

“不知道，但是银狼说他对男人没兴趣，我想应该是位男性给你的吧，那封信上写了什么？”

“……”千空罕见的沉默了。

“真不愧是你啊千空，居然有男人向你表白！”琥珀哈哈大笑，大力拍了拍千空的背说道，“我还有训练先走啦~”

放学后的时间大家或多或少都花在了社团活动里面，围观的众人经琥珀提醒也是纷纷散开，教室里很快就没剩下几个人了，金狼也是这时候才发现跟自己一起值日的银狼竟然趁乱开溜，于是一边抱怨一边把怒气发泄在擦黑板的工作上。

在众人看来这也不是什么大事，千空很受欢迎这是毋庸置疑的，更何况看千空的表现又跟平常没什么两样，谁能想到千空遭遇了色击呢？

男性送来的情书？千空一边觉得好笑一边提起书包朝科学部走去。

话是这么说，让千空不在乎这是不可能的，白色的信封下浅草色的信纸带着工整的笔迹，似乎是用钢笔写的，墨水隐隐在纸上渗透，千空第一次看到这种颜色，在黑白的世界里显得格外瞩目。

“呵，这可真是让人兴奋啊。”千空收好信纸拉开了科学部的门。

下午的太阳被窗帘挡了一半，剩下的光线在空中留下丁达尔效应，狮子王司就站在那里，“咔嚓”一声，定格了这一瞬间。

“这还真是……出乎意料。”

“抱歉，我只是觉得时机正好。”那人笑道。

站在窗边的人手中捧着一台单反相机，千空的目光从外置闪光灯往上看清楚对方的样貌，白皙的脸和棕色的长发。

“……狮子王司？”

那人诧异的眨眨眼，“你认识我，嗯，我们可以省下很多步骤。”

“谁不认识新闻部的大红人？”千空夸张地耸了耸肩，随即把书包放进储物柜，又从里面拿出白大褂穿上，“所以呢，你想问什么？”

“呵呵，我想你事先收到信了。”

狮子王司朝石神千空眨了眨眼睛，目光聚焦在千空随手放在试验台上的信，似乎意有所指，千空会意，不紧不慢的将信递过去。

“这是你写的？”

狮子王司接过信，看着上面的“我爱你”露出了惊讶的表情，像是在思考什么，司盯着上面的笔迹看了一会儿后将信递了回去，“我递送的应该是科学部的采访要求，应该是出现了什么差错，不过千空还真是受欢迎呢。“

石神千空不置可否的一笑，“需要我拿些器材来做背景吗？”千空指着架子上放着的那些花花绿绿的石头。

“嗯，已经收拾的很好了，再麻烦你布景也不好，就这样也不坏。”

“那么司前辈，我现在应该干什么呢？”

他应该不是第一次接受采访了，不过在司面前表现出跃跃欲试的样子，这倒是于他印象中的石神千空不大一致。

狮子王司将千空的好心情归结于难得的空闲，他会心一笑，并没有计较千空直呼自己的名字，反而是认同了他对自己的称呼。

“嗯，我也可以叫你千空吗？”

“比起采访更在意称呼？”千空摊开手耸了耸肩，“我倒是没关系，不过谁才是前辈啊。”

“毕竟接下来我们要相处一个小时，比起公事公办来说这样亲切一点更好吧？”

“不愧是学校新闻部的王牌，说话就是不一样。”

千空说话带着一份特有的骄傲，为此他没少被人排挤，但他从没想过要改变自己说话的方式。凭借着自己的努力创造的实绩，流言蜚语越来越少，更多认同他的人出现。由于参加比赛为学校带来的荣誉，理事长还特批了优秀教师帮助千空成立科学部，甚至给科学部相当多的经费。仅凭一年就做到这种程度，石神千空在同龄人中自然是特殊的存在，有学弟仰慕他，有学长照顾他，久而久之他也有了一群可以说是整天抬头不见低头见的朋友——所以他第一时间就发现了，狮子王司跟自己是同类。

“虽然学校的要求是采访科学部，不过我对你可感兴趣多了……”狮子王司一步步走上前，身高和他用语言构筑的氛围为他带来了同样独特的气场，司走到千空面前，摄像机横在他们中间，“千空，你真的是个很优秀的人，不仅是因为你的那些事迹，还有你为人的态度，我从未见过像你这样精明的男人，我真心地尊敬你。”

千空注意到他前行时手指在校服兜面上按压的动作，在收到对方的直言不讳的赞美之后更是偏过脸不去看他。

“会当面称赞其他男人的男人不是基佬就是奸猾的策士，这是100亿年前就有的道理，你想说什么。”

“呵呵，只是想确认一下罢了，能让你出乎意料的事情很少，嗯，千空你色击了对吗。”

千空瞪大了眼睛，猛地看向司，那眼神就像是在说：“你是什么时候发现的。”

狮子王司看到千空的表情就确信了自己的猜测，“如果是对颜色没有概念的人，布景的时候大概会选择那些玻璃的实验器材吧，让人有这才是科学的感觉，但你一上来就指着那些区别不大的矿物标本，我想你应该看得到颜色。”

千空难得的沉默了，视线却不移开半分，好像在跟什么东西较劲一样——移开眼睛就输了。

“也就是说，你看到的世界也不是黑白的？”

“为什么你会这么想？”

“‘时机’吧，你对光线很敏感。”

“嗯，这种理由可说服不了我。”

狮子王司脸上还是挂着笑容，听到千空的回复之后稍微拉开了距离。千空略微屏住的呼吸这才放松下来，两人不约而同地又回到了之前的相处方式。

“你就不向往看到彩色的世界吗？”司开始调整相机的白平衡给千空看，“比如相机上白平衡的荧光灯，暖白色和冷白色和日光的曝光补偿不一样，呈现出来的效果也就不一样。虽然黑白看起来区别不大，但彩色的就大有不同了。”

“好奇是肯定的，但要说的话更多还是冲击吧，真是对得起crush这个单词，你会纠结这些，真不愧是新闻部的主将。”

“你看过我拍的照片？”

“啊啊，获奖的那张照片很有名。”

司恍然大悟，一年前他在医院为自己妹妹拍的那张照片被老师拿去投稿，从此狮子王司在学校成了红人，各大集会上都有他做记录和拍照。他就是在那不久之后“认识”的千空——一个单方面的色击。

他们并没有继续讨论照片的话题，狮子王司从兜里拿出一块东西藏在手里。

“会生气吗？”他没头没尾的来了这么一句。

“你并没有把刚才的对话录进去吧。”千空指了指司的手心，司应声摊开，里面是一支录音笔。

“随意一点就好。”司的表情在千空看来毫无说服力。

问了两个类似期望和成果的常规问题之后，话题又转回先前对彩色世界的探讨。这时千空说道：“我一定会解开色击之谜。”但在被问及解开色击之谜是否是为了造福人类时，千空却又只说这是为了他的一己之私，司没有深究。

司心里知道，这些谈话的内容最终能登上校刊的不到20%，但他很乐意倾听越说越兴奋的千空，那样子简直就像得到心爱礼物的小孩一样纯粹，狮子王司很明显的能感觉到那不是出于一种看到了事物整体就忽略部分的态度，石神千空说是为了一己之私，心里想的估计是全体人类一个不漏的拥抱彩色世界的画面。于是，出于恶意，狮子王司问了这样一个问题。

“如果，有人不接受彩色的世界呢？”

狮子王司的妹妹狮子王未来遭受色击后大脑出现了损伤，至今还躺在医院里治疗。虽然没有危及到生命，但确实影响到了未来正常的生活。司最初是极端厌恶色击的，直到他也遭遇了同样的事，并且逐渐喜欢上千空了。

千空故作老成的把手搭在司的肩上，轻轻拍打两下，神色无比认真，“到那时候我就担起100%亿的责任，你的家人也一样。”

“你怎么……知道的？”

“笨蛋，从你说话的方式就能想到吧！”

仿佛将长年积在心上的阴霾驱散，千空的话就是有这样的魔力，他是个说到做到的人；狮子王司保存了录音，朝千空露出一个释怀的笑容。

“嗯，足够了，谢谢你千空。”

“该谢的是我，下次可别把信寄错了。”

“你发现了？”

千空缩回放在司肩上的手，点了点躺在实验台上的信示意道。

“早就知道你在说谎了，我只是想知道为什么。”

狮子王司讪讪的想要收回信，半途被千空截住手，信也被千空藏到身后。

“虽然这大概率不是情书，既然都到我手上了哪还有要回去的道理，你不应该就造成这个结果来对我负责吗？”

“嗯，我会负责的。”

狮子王司拉开距离，寻找角度、组织构图。

光圈放大，快门调快。

——定格他的那一瞬间，我的世界有了色彩。


End file.
